


Era of Choice

by supersleepygoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluid Play, Incest, Knife Play, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersleepygoat/pseuds/supersleepygoat
Summary: Growing up, you were John’s favourite. He treated you like a princess and treated the boys like worthless soldiers. They always resented you for that. Now, Dean is a demon and Sam lost his soul. Nothing is stopping them from seeking revenge on John and using you to do it.





	Era of Choice

You sit across from your father as you both look at the large map spread out on the table. Sam and Dean have been missing for almost two weeks. That means, John has barely slept or eaten in that entire time. 

“Daddy, I’m going to go get us some dinner. Is there something special you want? I can get you anything. I just want you to-”

“Don’t bother. I won’t eat whatever shit you bring me. Just shut the hell up so I can think!” John dismisses you. 

He rests his elbows on the table and runs his hands through his salt and peppered hair. He is running out of places to look for his boys. The trail is running cold. The fear that his sons my drop off the map forever keeps John on edge. 

This isn’t the first time he’s snapped at you. You know it won’t be the last.

You don’t take offense. You know he is stressed out. Your dad isn’t usually like this. He is usually kind to you, kinder than he is to your brothers anyway. He usually appreciates when you try to take care of him. But with Sam and Dean gone, he has to become a different person. He has to become even more focused than usual. He doesn’t have time for niceties. Right now, patience is a luxury he cannot afford. Once you get your brothers back, you’ll get your father back as well. 

Sam and Dean had run off together last month. Sam lost his soul and Dean became a demon. Dealing with each problem separately wouldn’t be so hard. But with both brothers on a soulless bender, they feed off each other. They easily evaded John’s attempts to contain them.

John looks up from the table to see you shifting on your feet. John groans to himself with disappointment. He realizes he once again is taking his frustration out on you. You are just trying to help. 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” John is not an apologetic man. But, he hates seeing you frown. 

“It’s okay. I’m a big girl. I understand. We’ll find them,” you reassure him. 

“Damn right we will, sweetheart.” John gets up from his seat to kiss your forehead. He throws you the keys to his truck. “Maybe a burger isn’t such a bad idea,” he acquiesces. He knows you worry about him. He hates seeing you worry. But the second the motel door closes behind you, John’s forced smile fades. 

Sam and Dean left to wreak havoc across the country together. You and John are just trying to play catch up. John had them trapped in the bunker’s dungeon. But, they broke out after you fell asleep while on watch. 

You will never forget that disappointment in John’s eyes when he came home to find you had shirked your duties and let them escape. He says he is over it. But, there are still hints of anger in voice when he speaks to you. Once you find your brothers, you’re hoping that anger will dissipate. 

You have followed their obvious trail of bodies. Your brothers aren’t even trying to lay low. It’s like they  _ want _ to be found. But with every drop of blood spilt, your father falls a little deeper into darkness. Sam and Dean are always one step out of reach. 

John feels like a failure. Not only was he unable to stop his son’s transformations, but he is taking his anger out on his one remaining child. But most of all, John fears what will happen when he finds his sons. He knows he’ll probably have to kill them. That responsibility will land on him. You could never pull the trigger on your brothers. John would never put that onus on you anyway. So, John is grappling to accept the full burden. 

You have yet to accept that fate. You still think you are finding your brothers so you can fix them. John decides it’s best to keep you in the dark until the deed is already done. You are still his little princess. You may have been raised a hunter, but you never lost your sense of hope. You are all grown up, a woman in the eyes of the world. But, you are still his little girl. He doesn’t want to take away that sweet quality. You are the only Winchester who hasn’t had their light snuffed out. 

You’re different than the boys. Despite the harsh life you lead, you still see the good. You are still innocent enough to believe things will work out for the best. But, that is just John’s nice way of saying you are still naive enough to be an optimist. 

So, John doesn’t want to tell you his plans for Sam and Dean if he doesn’t have to. He’s hoping that keeping you in the dark, will spare your light. He wants one Winchester to make it out unscathed. 

* * *

 

You get back from the grocery store with an arm full of provisions. You got the kinds of foods that can be eaten here or be taken on the road if you get a new lead and have to skip town. You push open the motel door with your foot so you don’t drop your food. 

You hear a throat clear and you look up to see Dean standing in front of your bed. You drop your food without a second thought. 

“Dean!” You squeal with excitement as you rush over to him. You wrap your arms around him and pull him in for a bone crushing hug. 

As Dean returns your embrace, you realize your mistake. You had been too excited to see your older brother again that you forgot why he was gone in the first place. But as his arms tighten around you, you become all too aware of the danger you put yourself in. You try pushing yourself out of his hold but his firm grip over you doesn’t relent. 

“Hey, baby girl. We missed you,” Dean coos in your ear. He buries his nose in your hair and takes a deep breath. 

You start squirming in his hold. You try to push the demon away but it is all in vain. Even before he got demonic strength, your older brother could easily overpower you. Your frantic movements still when you hear another throat clear from across the room.

“Don’t I get a hello, too?” You hear the voice of your other brother call out. 

Dean turns you around so you can face the rest of your family. Sam is standing next to a beaten and bloodied John. John is restrained to the wooden kitchen chair. His hands are bound behind his back. There is duct tape on each ankle securing him in place. 

Your father stares at you with wide eyes. He tries saying something to you but his warning words are muffled by the duct tape over his mouth. 

John looks over to where Dean is moving the hair off your shoulder and tightening his arm around your waist. You filch away from the demon but don’t get very far. John starts thrashing against his restraints when he sees the wickedness in Dean’s eyes. But Sam stills his father by landing a thick crack to John’s jaw.

You lunge forward to help your father but Dean holds you back. Sam leave’s John’s side once he is sure the old man is secured. 

“S-Sammy, please!” you beg him as he approaches you. 

“How many times do I have to remind you? Only Dean can call me Sammy.” There is a hardness in his voice that brings tears to your eyes. 

John was always kind to you growing up and your brothers resented you for that. They were treated like soldiers. You were treated like the precious princess they should give their lives to protect. The boys were raised to believe they were expendable in the fight against good and evil. You were raised to believe you were the one worth fighting for. 

John was never shy about his favouritism. He would berate his sons and dote after his daughter. You are his only girl. The older you get, the more you remind John of Mary. He protects you in the way he wasn’t able to protect her. 

Since the boys could not voice their resentment to John, they directed their hatred toward you. 

Sam and Dean never coddled you like John did. Their bitterness toward you bonded them together. Their alliance cemented over their mutual disdain. It started as simple sibling exclusion. But it soon escalated.

It got to the point in which they would eat all the groceries John left behind. You’d go without food for days on end. They would ‘forget’ to pick you up from school before they left town to meet up with John. You’d have to take the bus to the next town over to catch up. They would hit you a little too hard during your training sessions. And, you never told John this, but one time they used you as bait to lure out a Shtriga. You still have a scar on your shoulder from that night. 

In each instance, you played it off as a joke, common sibling antics. But you knew there was more to it. And, it cut you a little deeper as their words got sharper and their hits got stronger. 

They pushed you away no matter how hard you tried to get on their good side. You would try and help Sam with research but he’d tell you it’d be quicker if he did it alone. You feigned an interest in cars to get close to Dean but he wouldn’t let you anywhere near Baby. 

You tried going to bars with them after a case. But they would ditch you and leave you with the tab while they each found a waitress to go home with. The next morning, John would get pissed at them for leaving you to walk back to the motel alone. That only perpetuated the cycle of hatred.

You tried asking John to dial it down a bit but his efforts never lasted. Eventually you stopped trying to insert yourself in your brothers’ lives. They didn’t want you there. They made that clear. 

So, when your brothers turned into the monsters before you, you were hell-bent on finding and curing them. You were hoping that once the dust settles, they would appreciate the lengths you went to to get them back. You were hoping to prove yourself, prove your devotion. Maybe then they would let you into their lives and accept you.

Dean’s tight grip over your upper arms break you out of your memories. He holds you so your back is pressed up against his chest as Sam towers over your front. You don’t look your brother in the eye. You’re afraid of what you will see. 

Since he lost his soul, Sam’s resentment has morphed into a drive for retribution. To him, you are merely the  _ thing  _ that absorbed all the love John had to spare. You are not his sister. You are something to blame.  

John took Sam and Dean’s childhood and gave it to you. John corrupted his sons and sacrificed their safety for your sake. They carried that burden for a lifetime. They swallowed their resentment as best they could. 

But now, the brothers are liberated from the confines of their human souls. There is nothing holding them back. Now, they are free to lay blame and vent their deep seeded issues. They knew the best way to get back at their father is to go through you. They decided the best way to retaliate against their father’s neglect, is to destroy the one thing he loves most. You.  

Their lacking souls make it so they don’t care they are taking their frustrations out on the wrong person. Their goal is to hurt John, corrupt his heart. Break him. Turn him into a shell of the man he once was. And, it just so happens the easiest way to do that, is with you. 

Sam reaches out to tuck a piece of hair behind your ear. You try and finch away but Dean’s bruising grip over you stops you from getting very far. Sam’s fingers trail down your cheek as he takes a step closer to you. He is now standing with his chest pressed up against yours. 

He hooks his finger under your chin so you’re forced to look at him. His touch is gentle. It completely contrasts the severity in his eyes. 

You hold his gaze. For a moment, you think you catch a glimpse of the brother you know and love. The one who may not like you, but at least loves you enough not to hurt you. But the Sam before you now is not that man. The man before you is not your brother. He does not concern himself with the restraints associated with obligatory love. 

Sam grips you chin between his thumb and forefinger. He lowers his head down and you narrow your eyes in confusion before you realize what he’s going to do. Your eyes widen and your stomach churns as he attaches his lips onto yours. You heart falls out of your chest as you are forced to accept your brother’s bruising kiss. You try pulling away but he grips your jaw and keeps you still.

The kiss is messy and wet. His lips are more concerned with claiming dominance then searching out pleasure. Although you cannot believe there is much pleasure to be had kissing your brother. When your heart finally starts beating again, it picks up an inhuman pace. 

Your lip quivers against Sam’s and tears stream down your cheeks. You want nothing more than to let out a violent sob but don’t want to risk opening your mouth. A panic settles within you as Sam tries to deepen the kiss. His tongue demands entrance and you push back against Dean to get away from Sam. That proved to be a mistake. 

As you back into Dean, he grips you tighter. He presses the bulge in his pants against your lower back. He ruts his hips into you as Sam pins you between them.

“You look so pretty with Sammy on your lips, baby girl,” Dean whispers in your ear. You bite back another sob as you realize that is the first compliment Dean has paid you in years. You are used to nothing but backhanded compliments and outright insults from your older brother. 

This can’t be real. This can’t be happening. These are your brothers. They may be in a bad place right now, but they wouldn’t do this. You’re still their sister. 

Dean uses his one free hand to grip your hair and pull your head back. That action causes Sam to break his claiming kiss. He drags your bottom lip through his teeth as you slip away from him. You can taste the blood he drew from you. 

You can finally catch the breath Sam had forcefully stolen from your lungs. But before that breath of recovery turns into a breath of relief, Dean’s lips latch onto your neck. He pulls the strap of your tank top down your shoulder so he can lavish your bare skin. Meanwhile, Sam stakes his claim on your collarbone. His hands are pawing dangerously close to your breasts.  

“D-Daddy,” you beg for John’s help with a strangled cry. Your brothers have you sandwiched. Their hold over you is like quicksand. The more you struggle the faster you drown. 

The brothers start laughing against your skin. 

Dean pulls his mouth off you just long enough to murmur a measly five syllables. “You owe me a beer,” Dean says to his brother with a triumphant smile. Dean then returns his lips to your raging pulse. 

Sam groans. “Fine, whatever. It was a stupid bet, anyway. We both knew she wouldn’t last.” Sam retorts to Dean. Sam looks up to see confusion mixed in with your disgust. “Dean and I had a bet going. We wanted to see how long you’d last before calling to your precious Daddy for help,” Sam informs you. “Dean said you wouldn’t last ten minutes. I thought you’d at least hold out until the main event. Turns out, he was right.” Sam shrugs before returning his attention to your overworked skin. 

“M-Main event?” You are scared to ask. Best case scenario, they give you a quick death. Worst case scenario, their kisses turn into something more sinister. 

Sam pulls away from you and confirms the worst case scenario. His hand slips down the front of your jeans. He cups your mound under the tight denim but over your panties. “Daddy can’t help you now. Don’t worry, baby girl. Dean and I will take good care of you.” The empty smile he offers you, chills you to your bones. 

You can feel your brother graze against your most private area. There is nothing but a thin cotton layer between you and Sam’s thick fingers. You are no longer able to stifle your sob. 

Sam looks over his shoulder to give John the same smile he gave you. You can’t see John over Sam. But you can hear his muffled yelling mixed with the sound of him fighting against his restraints. At least you still have him fighting on your side, the side of sanity.  

You can’t let this happen. These are your brothers. When you get them back to normal, they will be flooded with guilt. What they have already done is bad enough. You cannot let things escalate to the ‘main event.’ You won’t let them go through that added guilt. 

But most of all, you can let this happen for your own sake. Having your brothers touch you in this way is making your stomach churn and your skin crawl. Their calloused hands claw away at your dignity. 

“Stop!” You state as clearly as possible. “I don’t want this.  _ You  _ don’t want this. The  _ real  _ you wouldn’t want this! Please don’t do this,” you beg. You make it clear that their actions are being done against your will. You hold the delusion that once they realize that, they will stop. But they don’t. 

“Our pouty girl is used to getting her way, isn’t she?” Dean asks before he bites down over the skin his tongue was lavishing a moment ago. His grip in your hair tightens. He jerks your head back even further and he brings his lips to your ear. “Times change, princess. I think it’s time Sammy and I get  _ our _ way for once.” 

Before you have time to ask what that means, Sam pulls his hand from your pants. He rips open your shirt as if the fabric was made of paper. Once the shock gives way to panic, you crack your forehead against Sam’s nose as he tries moving in for another kiss. He stumbles back and holds his bleeding nose. 

Dean’s grip falters as he is surprised by your sudden act of violence. You take advantage of Dean’s lapse and kick your leg back into his shin. 

They must be out of their minds if they thought that you wouldn’t put up a fight. You’re a Winchester. You’ll always go down swinging. 

Dean too stumbles back just enough for you to break free. 

You rush across the room to where John is tied down. You can’t understand what he is trying to tell you through the tape.  But by the pleading in his eyes, you know he is telling you to run and leave him behind. But that’s not who you are. That’s not who he raised you to be. 

You are clawing at the tape around his wrist when a familiar hand wraps itself into your hair. You are yanked back and forced to face your brothers once more. Dean lets you go once you are upright. 

Sam has blood streaming down his face but you don’t feel bad for him. Maybe you would if it was  _ your  _ Sam and not this monster. He takes a step forward but you don’t back down. You raise your fists and stand in front of your defenceless father. You can hear John’s muffled protests behind you but you pay him no mind. You won’t let your brothers do something they will regret, to either of you. 

The laugh Sam lets out in response to your effort is humourless. He continues to stride up to you as if he doesn’t see you as any type of threat. He knocks your raised fists out his way then strikes you across your cheek with the back of his hand. You stumble onto the ground under the force of his hit. 

In all the times you have spared with Sam, you always thought he was giving you his worst. He never took it easy on you or let you win. But, you now realize you have never felt the full extent of his strength until now. Your eyes water over despite your attempts to stifle the tears. 

“Tit for tat,” Sam spits at you as he sees the blood dripping from your broken lip. 

Two rough hands pull you off the ground and you squeal in protest. You are back in Dean’s arms but before you can fight him off he is pulling your bleeding lip into his mouth. You’re not sure if it is a kiss or he is simply cleaning the blood off you. 

With your copper on his tongue, Dean pulls away. “I knew you’d taste good,” Dean smiles at you. He sucks his bottoms lip between his teeth as his eyes trail down your body to where your shirt is still ripped open. 

You don’t like the way he is looking at you so you stomp on his foot. But, he learned his lesson from the last time you tired kicking free. He doesn’t let you go. He simply looks down at you. His eyes flash black as the skin around them tightens with anger. 

Dean break his eye contact with you and looks over your shoulder to where John is making a ruckus. “What’s that, John?” Dean pretends to understand his father’s muted pleads. “You think our precious girl needs to be taught some manners? Well, if you insist!” Dean snarls at you before pushing you back until you land in John’s lap.

You try getting up but Dean pushes on your shoulder to keep you down. 

“I thought you were Daddy’s good little girl? Good girls don’t hit people,” Sam mocks as he comes to see where his brother is taking this. “Stay still or we’re going to have to punish you,” he informs you. 

“Fuck you!” you snarl at your brothers. You’ve had enough of their games.

Sam’s face hardens and a strike of fear pulses through you at the change.  He lunges forward and flips you so you are bent over John’s knee. The armless chair he is strapped to makes it so your lower belly is pressed right against John’s thighs. An uncomfortable position to say the least. 

It only gets worse when you realize John has something hard in his pocket and it’s poking you in the belly. Your hoping it is a gun or a knife, any kind of weapon you can use. But, the boys get tired of your squirming and tape your hands behind your back. So, you cannot reach under yourself to check what it is. 

A pair of hands pull down your pants until they get stuck around your ankles thanks to your shoes getting in the way. You try to push off of John’s lap but a firm hand in your hair holds you down. You try to wiggle for freedom but thick fingers start kneading your bottom and you still yourself out of fear. The fingers hook into the elastic waistband of your panties. In one swift motion, they meet your jeans around your ankles.

“No! Don’t look away, Johnny.” Dean’s firm voice breaks the tense silence. John must have tried closing his eyes. His daughter is bare and bent over his knee. He is no doubt as uncomfortable as you are. “I want you to see how pretty she looks from this angle.” 

You squeeze your eyes shut in shame. You have never felt so exposed. Your father is being forced to witness your indignity. That only intensifies the humiliation.

A hard slap lands on your exposed ass and you lurch forward in surprise. You cry out in pain as another hit stings your other cheek. They don’t stop until your ass is welted with fingerprints. 

“Maybe if you spanked the little bitch when she was a kid, she would have learned her manners a long time ago. Then, we wouldn’t be in this position right now.” Dean addresses John. 

“Dude, you’ve dying to get your belt on her for years. Don’t act like this wasn’t going to happen,” Sam laughs. “It was always going to end up this way.”

“B-Belt?” You ask through your sobs.

Neither brother replies. You just hear the sounds of each one unbuckling their belts and slipping it through their loops. In this position, you are helpless to move. The only thing you can do is lower your head and brace yourself. 

A leather belt whips against you. You scream in pain and you feel John squirm underneath you. You assume he is still trying to break free and help you. Another blow lands across your already sore ass. It doesn’t stop. With each hit, you feel your vision blacken. But you never slip into unconsciousness. You never find that kind of peace. You are forced to endure it all. 

“Stop!” you shout over the sounds of your lashings. Your voice is broken and desperate but true. “I-I can’t… I can’t take anymore!” you plead. You know they have broken your skin. You can feel a trail of warm liquid running down your thighs. You can only imagine how much blood they left behind. 

To your surprise, the boys actually lower their weapons. “You sure you want us to stop?” Dean asks. You can’t see his face but you can hear the smile in his voice. “Because I don’t think you do,” Dean coos with a self-satisfied smirk.  

He runs his hands through the wetness on your thighs. Dean follows the trail to its source. To your utter horror, you realize that liquid you felt wasn’t blood. They hadn’t even broken your skin. Dean’s finger trials through your wetness that guides up to your pussy, not the beaten flesh of your ass. 

“You see that, John? Your precious girl is dripping from her punishment. Maybe you  _ really  _ should have tried this sooner,” Sam laughs as he steps in to put his hands on you as well. 

Your face burns hot with shame. You want to deny the fact you liked getting whipped but the evidence is clear for everyone to see. The pain was unbearable, but oddly reassuring. You hate the thought that your body responded to them so easily. 

You are broken out of your shame when you feel a finger circle your entrance. You’re not sure who is belongs to. Does it even matter at this point? The finger slips inside and your body accepts it with ease. You whine at the intrusion. 

The digit wiggles inside you and then pulls out. You whine again. 

“Fuck! She’s soaked,” Dean says with an amused laugh. “I am so sorry! All this time we are teaching Y/N her manners and we have completely forgotten our own! I’m sorry, dad. How rude of us! Would you like a taste?”

For the first time, you lift your head and look over your shoulder. You were too scared to do it before. You didn’t want to see the disgust your father’s eyes. But your shock at Dean’s words overrides your fear. 

You take John in. His eyes are dark with anger and his chest heaves as his nostrils flare. He isn’t looking at your face. His eyes are glued to where Dean is still playing your wet hole. 

Sam rips the tape of John’s mouth. You expected a string of threats, profanities, or even growls to come out of him when he was finally able to speak. But John stays dead silent. The intensity in his eyes is loud enough. 

Dean pulls his finger out of you and admires its shine. He holds his finger up to John’s lips. For an agonizing moment, John just stares at Dean’s offering. Your eyes widen as John willingly opens his mouth and sucks your taste off Dean’s finger.

You can’t do anything but stare at your father blankly. John eyes close and the tension in his brows lessen. He moans and bites down over Dean’s finger. That causes Dean to laugh and pull his hand away. 

“Don’t get too carried away, old man. Save it for the real thing,” Dean teases.  

The smile that spreads across John’s face breaks your heart. He was supposed to be on your side. He was supposed to save you. He always saves you. But now, he is giving into his son’s torture almost as easily as you did. He was supposed to be stronger than you. 

You misunderstood. You mistook John’s arousal for anger. You are on your own. 

Sam is first to notice the defeat in your eyes. He smiles at that pretty sight. He picks you up off John’s lap and throws you on the bed. He rids you of your torn and crumpled clothing that barely hangs off your body. You don’t fight him. You don’t see the point. The three men you trusted most in this world have worn down your ability to fight back. 

You look back at John and realize that the hardness you felt beneath you was the outline of his bulging cock. John follows your gaze and shifts in his seat. He still won’t look you in the eye.  

Your brothers step into your eye line and hover over the bed you lay spread out on. You try to close your legs but each brother grabs and ankle and throws it over their shoulder as they move in. They each have broad shoulders and you can feel your muscles pull at being stretched so wide. But the fear and vulnerability outweigh the physical pain. 

Each brother nips and kisses up your thigh. Once they reach your core, they each take a lip between their teeth and tug at your pussy.  You try squirming your hips away but they bite your pussy harder until you scream and learn to stay still. 

You hear more rustling coming from John. You have given up the hope that he is trying to save you. But you look over at him anyway, anything to distract yourself from your brothers’ invasive tongues. 

You can see the veins in John’s arms bulge out as his muscles flex and he pulls against his restraints. The black t-shirt he is wearing tightens over his chest as his brawn is put on display. The tape that binds John's hands is torn by sheer force of will. 

You whimper at the sight of your father’s perseverance. He may actually try to save you after all. Your relief is cut short when John does not use his newfound freedom to undo the binds on his ankles. No, the first thing John does is undo his pants and free his steely cock. 

“D-Daddy?” you ask in disbelief. 

John finally looks you in the eye. He meets your gaze but you do not see the father you know and trust. You see the commander your brothers know and fear. “Lie back and take it, baby girl,” John instructs you. 

You sob at his betrayal. 

You can feel Sam and Dean smirk against your pussy. They are amused by John’s corruption. His demise was swift and simple. They didn’t think it would be so easy. They didn’t think he would turn on his precious girl so soon. 

They always had suspicions that John’s love for you wasn’t simply driven by fatherly affection. But they are still surprised he cracked so quickly. He must want you more than the boys thought.

Their mission is complete. They broke John. They got him to unleash his hidden darkness. But it happened so easily, it was a little anticlimactic. So, the boys add a Phase Two to their plan. It’s your turn. Now, they want to break you too. 

If they break your spirit, strip you of all hope and dignity, you’ll finally be a real Winchester.  

John jerks his cock as he watches his sons eat you out. His boys have always had a competitive streak. But John never thought he’d be lucky enough to see them fight over your cunt. Sam sucks down over your clit and Dean tries to stick his tongue in your hole but Sam gets in his way. 

“Dude, move your big head!” Dean barks at his brother. 

Sam pops your clit from his mouth and rolls his eyes. “You could wait your fucking turn,” Sam reminds his brother. 

Dean’s eyes flash black but before he can respond to his brother, John interrupts their moment. 

“Idiots,” he says under his breath as his wrist slows down.

“You got something to say?” Dean growls at the patriarch. 

“You two are idiots,” John repeats himself. “Get her on her knees, that way there is room for both of you. You two bitches are acting like you’ve never had a woman before.”

Sam and Dean share a look. They hate the idea of listening to their father. They won’t give him the satisfaction of obeying his instructions anymore. The boys are calling the shots from now on. 

“Why don’t you just sit back, shut your mouth, and enjoy the show. If you don’t like what we do, you are more than welcome to show us how it’s done afterwards,” Dean challenges John. “ _ If  _ you can last that long, old man.” The arrogant smile that spreads across Dean’s face is something John as never seen from his eldest son. Dean is usually so obedient. 

John keeps quiet but grinds his teeth. 

During this whole exchange, you have been staring blankly at the ceiling. You are trying to wrap your mind around your reality. You can’t understand how quickly your family brought on your demise. 

The boys move out from between your legs. Dean grabs your hips and pulls you up into his arms. Dean’s fingers fill your pussy as you watch as Sam undress. As Sam’s toned back muscles ripple as he pulls off his shirt, your walls flutter around Dean. That does not go unnoticed. 

“You like that? I knew you would. I’ve seen you watching Sam. I’ve seen you take peak when he would get changed. You stare just a little longer than a sister should,” Dean whisper in your ear as his finger picks up the pace. “You’re a sick little freak, aren’t you?”

“Says the brother with his fingers inside of me,” you sass the demon.

To your surprise, Dean doesn’t get mad at your back talk. He simply laughs and bites your shoulder. “Must be genetic.”

Sam gets himself fully naked and stands with pride. He lets his entire family take in his impressive length. Dean rolls his eyes, he knows Sam is proud of himself but thinks the showboating is unnecessary. However, you swallow thickly as your mouth inexplicably waters at the sight. 

Sam lays on the bed and his hard cock bobs against his stomach. He intertwines his fingers and puts them underneath his head. Sam raises an eyebrow up at you. 

Dean pulls his finger out of you and taps your bottom. “Time for a ride, baby sister.” Dean’s voice is jovial and carefree. The tone contrasts the fear brewing inside you. 

You try backing away from the bed but Dean wraps an arm around your waist and lifts you off the ground. You kick against him as he puts you on Sam’s lap. You are forced to straddle your brother with no clothing to act as a barrier. 

Dean holds you still as Sam lines himself up. You let out one last desperate plea for this to end but it goes unanswered. Dean pushes on your shoulder and forces you to sink down onto Sam’s waiting cock. 

You scream as his girth tears up open. The scream turns into a strangled groan as the pain starts to intrigue you. Sex has never hurt you before, but a dark part of you like the newfound pain. 

You hate that thought so you push it away.  _ You don’t like this. You don’t want this. _ You have to remind yourself of those facts over and over or else you fear you’ll forget them. 

“Bounce for Sammy,” Dean commands. 

When you refuse to move, Dean leaves you for a moment. When he returns, he has the First Blade secured in his right hand. He puts the knife to your throat and presses until your skin threatens to break. 

“For too long you have been given the luxury of choice. You always got to choose which motel bed you would take while Sammy or I took the floor. You always chose where we eat and where we go in our time off. But your era of choice has passed. You don’t call the shots anymore. If I tell you to ride your big brother’s cock, you  _ will ride _ your big brother’s cock.” Dean is done playing around. 

You nod your understanding. A tear falls down your cheek and splashes onto Dean’s arm. He pulls his blade away for only a moment so he can lick up your salty submission.

He puts the knife back on your throat and guides you up and down Sam’s entire length. You ride your big brother’s cock at knife point. Sam watches you cry for him. Sam commits this sight to his spank bank for later. 

“Fuck,” Sam groans as he runs his hands up your thighs. “Make her go faster, Dean!” Sam grabs your hips with his bruising fingers and starts thrusting up into you when what you’re doing isn’t enough. 

“You heard the man,” Dean says as he takes the knife away and slaps your raw butt for encouragement. He knows he doesn’t need the knife anymore, you will obey on your own. You are always so eager to please. You are always so desperate for your brothers’ attention and approval. You just needed a nudge in the right direction. 

You look over your shoulder to where John is pumping his cock furiously. He nods at you to do as your brothers tell you. 

You lips quivers but you turn back to Sam. “Untie me,” your voice is empty and defeated. You’re not asking for freedom you are asking for the ability to gain momentum. Dean uses his knife to cut your binds. 

You brace your hands on his chest and raise yourself up until only his tip is inside you. You slam back down with more force than anyone was expecting. The sound you pull from Sam is a mix of shock and ecstasy. You roll your hips and take his cock all the way in. You ride him as if your life depends on it, because you have a feeling it does. 

You lean back and so your back is arched and your hands rests on Sam’s shins. Sam watches your tits bounce as your hardened nipples point to the sky. At this angle, you have strength behind your movements. You drive Sam’s cock inside of you with fever. You can feel him twitch inside you and you hope he cums soon so you can stop. 

You hope he cums before you’re forced to admit how good this feels. You hope he cums before you do. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction.

The two youngest Winchesters put on a show for the two eldest. The softs grunts and moans that escape your lips contrast Sam’s snarling groans. 

Dean has undressed himself. He strokes his cock with one hand and clutches his precious blade with the other. The mark on his arm is screaming at him to cut you open and spill your blood. But his cock is screaming at him tear you open another way. The only urge stronger than Dean’s need to kill, is Dean’s need for pleasure. 

Dean is at war with his two instincts. That is, until John’s voice breaks through the battlefield and negotiates peace. 

“Take her ass, son. Make it hurt.” John doesn’t know where his words are coming from. He loves his baby girl more than anything. But seeing you get worked over by your brothers fills John with something he didn’t know he was missing. You let your deranged brothers escape the dungeon, you deserve to be punished for that. 

Dean smiles at his father’s compromise. Just this once he’ll do as his father suggests. 

“Sam has no soul. I got black eyes. What’s your excuse?” Dean asks his father before stepping away to get back on the bed. 

John doesn’t let himself think of an answer. He stays focused on the wet sounds of Sam’s cock sliding inside you. 

Dean kneels behind you and bends you over so your cheek is pressed against Sam’s chest. You feel Dean prod at your back entrance. You stay completely still and tense your body in anticipation. Dean spreads your bottom and sees where Sam’s cock is still buried inside your cunt. 

He gathers some of the oozing wetness and lubes up his own impressive length. It’s not enough to make it easy for you but it is enough to get him inside.

Dean pushes his tip in but your hole fights him back. You know it is useless to protest verbally, so you protest with your body. But Dean doesn’t like hearing or feeling your objection.

He gives you a sharp thrust and pushes in another inch or two despite the opposition. You cry out in pain. 

Dean takes his knife and cuts into your lower back. His cock twitches as you scream a little louder for him. He lets your blood trickle down your body until it drips into your ass. Blood is not an effective lubricant and Dean knows it. But he doesn’t care. 

You always looked pretty in red. 

Dean pushes in the rest of the way and keeps himself inside you until your ring of muscle calms down. 

Dean grabs a hold of your hair and pulls your back up against his chest. Being filled with your brothers’ two giant cocks makes it so you can almost taste their intrusion. 

Sam smiles and looks up at Dean. “Dude, does her belly look a little bulged to you?” Sam asks already knowing the answer. 

Dean looks down to where your lower belly is sticking out. You can feel how full you are but now both brothers can see the evidence. Dean rocks his hips and the boys watch as your stomach deflates then swells again. Dean’s cock is so far up your ass his tip is poking your belly out. 

Sam puts his hand over the bugle and feels Dean nudge your insides. The brothers have fun watching your body respond to their invasion. They almost forget that you are the one who must endure the feeling. 

When you try swatting Sam’s hands off you, Dean puts his knife back to your throat. This time he draws blood. The blood drips down your chest and Sam licks it off your breasts. 

Dean continues to cut into you and Sam continues to lick you clean. You know Sam has a problem with demon blood. But, it now seems he just needs blood in general. This entire time, Dean has been rocking in and out of your torn ass at an agonizing pace. Meanwhile, you pussy has been warming Sam’s cock as he holds your bulging belly and licks up your blood.

By the time Sam pulls away, his teeth and lips are red with your livelihood. His eyes are a shade darker than they were before. He fucks up into you at a sudden and rigorous pace. 

Your cries get caught in your throat as your brothers abuse your holes. You have no more tears to give. Your upper body is cut up and raw. Your lower body is used and ravished. You wait for a numbness that never comes. You forced to endure ever moment in all its painful glory. 

Dean throws his blade onto the bed so he can grab your hips with both hands. He pounds into you and claims your ass with dominating jabs. 

Sam’s face contorts and he bites his lip as his thrusts become more erratic. You squeeze your eyes shut and prepare for his explosion. A couple years ago, you found one of his old tube socks in the trash. You know how much cum Sam can give. You prepare yourself for it.

As expected, Sam shoots his endless load into your pussy. With brutal snaps of his hips, he fucks himself through his release. He buries his warm seed so far into your womb, you can feel it settle inside you. 

Sam is loud when he cums. The grunting reminds you more of a feral animal than your usually soft-spoken brother. He sits up and bites down over your nipple as he finishes himself off.

Dean is quick to follow after he hears Sam holler his guttural release. Except, Dean doesn’t cum in your ass. He pulls you off Sam’s softening cock and flips you on your back. He shoves his cock into your oozing pussy and cums seconds later. He may have wanted to claim your ass, but he’d be damned if he let Sam be the only one to fill your snatch. 

Dean looks you dead in the eyes as ropes of his cum fill our overused cunt. His eyes are the usual green colour again but they are missing their usual warmth. 

Dean holds himself inside of you as you absorb all of his spunk. He never lets you break his gaze. He wants you to remember this moment. He wants you to remember the look on your eldest brother’s face as his cock twitches to completion inside you. When he finally pulls out, you sigh with relief. 

You never came. You pride yourself on your ability to fight off the pleasure that was itching to break free. You would hate yourself if you let your brothers make you cum. That humiliation would be too much to bear. But now that you are empty, you find yourself missing the fullness. You find yourself hating your own stubborn nature. You wish you had let yourself go. Now, you are left with that unscratched itch.

You may as well have let yourself get one good thing from their assault. But that moment has passed. Your brothers are getting dressed and grabbing their things. 

“Where the fuck do you think you two are going?” John asks as he finally frees his ankles from the chair. He stands up and tucks his still hard cock back into his jeans.

Dean lets out an impressed laugh. “I didn’t think your old ass would have been able to last.” Dean teases his father when he sees John’s cock is still hard as rock. “I hope your stamina is genetic. I’m going to need that shit when I am your age,” Dean quips. 

“Where  _ the fuck  _ do you think you two are going?” John asks again ignoring Dean’s comments. “You can just leave her like this! You two couldn’t even make her cum,” John sounds more annoyed than angry. 

You stare at John in disbelief one last time.  _ That _ is what he is upset about? 

“Relax, we’ll be back eventually. We aren’t done with your princess yet,” Sam assures John.

Sam and Dean thought about killing you. They instead decided that a better punishment would be to keep you on the line. They’ll keep you as their demoralized and dehumanized toy. Their whole lives, John raised his sons to believe that you were worth more than them. So, their best retribution is to make you believe you are worth nothing. You are nothing more than a familial flesh light that they play with whenever they are in town. 

You wince in pain as you try to sit up. 

Dean slaps Sam’s shoulder. “Does she still look a little bulged out to you?” He asks his younger brother. 

Dean and Sam walk back over to the bed and you scramble backwards. Dean grabs your ankles and pulls you closer to the edge. You kick at your brother but his grip is firm. Dean holds your knees apart and puts your leaking pussy on display. You turn your head in shame. You have no choice but to accept further embarrassment.

Sam reaches down and pushes on your protruding belly. The pressure causes a rush of their cum to spurt out of you. 

Each brother laughs. 

“Guess we filled her up good,” Dean smirks with pride and he watches their mixed seed flow out of you. 

Sam runs his finger through your soaking folds and your legs twitch in response. He scoops up the mix of cum onto his finger. He puts the wetness to your lips. When you refuse to open your mouth, he grabs your jaw. As you cry out in pain, Sam slips his finger past your lips. He forces you to lick him clean as he feeds you their cum. 

“See you next time, princess,” your brothers say as they slip out of the motel room with utter triumph on their faces. 

You turn to your father as fresh tears pool in your eyes. You thought you were all cried out but apparently not. 

“How could you just let them go?” you shout with betrayal. “How could you let them do that to me?” Your voice is angry but also laced with lonely despair. 

“Quiet!” John shouts back at you. He has never used such a harsh tone with you. 

You instantly clamp your mouth shut. 

“They had to leave. You wouldn’t want them to see what happens next.” John stalks toward your bed. “It’s Daddy’s turn.”

  
  



End file.
